CINTA MARSMELLOW
by Fuyuki Haruda
Summary: Apa arti dari sebuah pengorbanan. cinta tak selamanya pada orang yang sama. debut menulis plis review yang banyak By: Yuki-chan


My 4 fic eyeke nih di fandom Naruto. Hmm… sekali-kali gaapapakan kalo buat fic jiplak film. Ini adalah film yang yang ngajarin setiap orang didunia arti sebenarnya dari sebuah pengorbanan. Semoga para mahluk di seluruh jagat ini nyadar seberapa besarnya arti sebuah pengorbanan. Maaf kali ini Rio-chan ga ikut dia lagi nagis dikamar baca plot fic ini. Okey Enjoy This Fic.

ONE SHOT.

Disclaimer : Masashi Khisimoto sensei

Pairing : NaruHina and SasuSaku

Gender : Romance and Tragedy

WARNING : Hinata OOC, Sakura OOC, and miss Typo

_Apa itu pengorbanan?_

_Tidak ada seorang pun yang tau_

_Arti sesungguhnya dari sebuah pengobanan_

_Ini adalah sebuah kisah yang menyadarkan kita apa itu arti dari sebuah _

_PENGORBANAN_

_~CINTA MARSMELLOW~_

Pagi itu Nampak seorang pemuda pirang pengatar roti yang sedang berjalan menuju sebuah bangku taman. Di tanganya digengam sebuah roti yang masih hangat. Di melangkah perlahan menuju bangku taman itu. Di sana duduk seorang gadis berambut pink panjang yang sedang membaca buku. Saat sang pemuda mengulurkan roti hangat tersebut disertai sebuah senyuman hangat.

"Hai. Sakura, ini untuk mu", Katanya hangat. Gadis yang duduk hanya diam member tatapan tidak suka lalu beranjak pergi dari kursi taman itu. Meninggalkan si pemuda berambut pirang yang tersenyum kecut disana. Pemuda itu tahu dan sudah terbiasa dengan sikap si gadis yang acuh tak acuh.

Kemudian dia beranjak bangkit dari kursi taman itu. Taman itu adalah sebuah taman didepan sebuah Universitas, yaitu Universitas Konoha. Kadang pemuda itu dapat mendengar bisik-bisik dari beberapa siswi.

'Dasar dia itu tidak tahu malu ya padahal kan sudah sering di tolak masih saja mengejar Sakura'

'Ia, Ia, Dasar tidak tahu malu'

Seperti itulah bisik-bisik yang seing dia dengar. Memang dia sudah biasa mendengar bisik-bisik itu. Tapi tetap saja masih menyakitkan. Akhirnya dia pergi dari Universitas itu. Kmbali ke tempatnya bekerja.

"Oi! Naruto, lama sekali! Pasti kamu nyari cewek pink itu ya?", Kata seorang cowok yang memakai pakaian sama dengan pemuda pirang yang di panggil Naruto itu. Dipipinya ada 2 tato segitiga merah terbalik.

"Hahh…. Sudahlah Kiba. Ada apa?", Tanya Naruto pada Kiba.

"Ini… Pak Teuchi menyuruhmu mengantarkan Pizza ini!", Kata kiba sambil menyerahkan Pizza yang masih mengepulkan asap dan secarik kertas.

"Ini.. Alamatnya?", Tanya Naruto lagi. Kiba yang merasajengkel langsung mendelik pertanda itu memang alamatnya. Naruto pun langsung berangkat mengantarkan Pizza. Kemudian dia sampai di sebuah tempat kos-kosan yang bersih. Sebuah motor skuter ungu ada di sbelah pintu.

Ting. Tong….

Ting. Tong….

Ting. Tong….

Krietttt…..

Dari dalam pintu keluar seorang gadis yang penampilanya acak-acakan. Rambutnya sedikit berantakan, hanya mengenakan baju ketat dan hot pants. Mata lavendernya memancarkan keceriaan meski terlihat lelah. Tapi tetap memunculkan sebuah kata di benak Naruto…. Cantik

"Ehm… Ni Pizza lho, Pizza paperoni dengan keju,", Kata Naruto seraya ngasi bungkusan Pizza itu pada si cewek. Kemudian dia melihat sebuah nama yang di tuliskan dengan tinta lavender 'Hinata' di kertas pesananya.

"Hinata-chan…..", Tambah Naruto. Mendengar namanya di sebut si gadis mendelik.

"Sok Akrab deh lho!", Sambil meninju sedikit lengan Naruto. Diwajahnya tak tersirat edikitpun kebencian atau kekesalan hanya keceriaan. Seyum yang membangkitkan semangat Naruto.

"Well,,, Lho sendiri?" Tanya Naruto lagi pada Hinata. Naruto merasa cukup wajar sih seorang siswi Universitas tinggal sendiri. Hanya untuk memastikan. Sang gadis yang sedang asik mencium bau Pizza merasa sedikit terusik.

"Ia. Gue masih kuliah di Fakultas Kedoteran di Universitas Konoha. Karena papa ma kakak di luar negeri terpaksa pindah ke sini", Kata Hinata.

"Hmm… luas juga kosan lho. Bayarnya pasti mahal", Naruto yang sudah merasa akrab teus memulai pembicaraan seakan tak mau pergi dari situ. Tapi sayang si gadis ga berfikir begitu.

"Hmm…. Papa yang milihin. Udah gua mau makan. Mau gua bayar kan lhu. Ntar keburu dingin ni Pizza", Kata Hinata sambil memasang muka sebal yang terlihat cuby.

"Idih… Gua capek-capek ke sini nganter Pizza masak ga dibayar sih?", Tolak Naruto sewot. Kemudian mengacungkan tangannya meminta tagihan.

"Nih $60. Kembalianya ambil aja", Kata Hinata yang mulai ga sabaran makan Pizzanya.

"Beneran nih? Wah makasi aja kalo gitu", Naruto berkata seraya beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu sekali kembali menengok dan mendapati senyum hangat dari sang gadis. Dibalas dengan senyum hangat pula dari si Pemuda. Kemudian keduanya berpisah. Setelah pertemuan oleh sang 'Pizza'.

'Kok gue jadi sok akrab ya ma dia? Apa gua keracunan ato mabok?' Naruto membatin.

'Padahal baru kenal tapi kok langsung akrab. Tapi rasanya pernah ketemu. Tapi dimana ya?' Hinata berfikir.

Mereka tak menyadari rencana sang takdir lewat Pizza paperoni dan keju itu. Sebuah takdir cinta yang di sebut dengan _'JODOH' _

~Di kediaman Haruno~

"Saku-chan ibu dengar tadi kamu pinsan lagi ya?", Tanya ibu sakura Haruno Rin.

"Jagalah sedikit kesehatanmu Sakura. Nanti penyakitmu makin parah", Timbrung Haruno Baki ayah Sakura.

"Wuss.. Papa nih doain anak yang nga-nga aja", Balas Rin lagi.

"Udahlah Pa, Ma. Toh hidupku kan tinggal lagi 5 bulan", Kata-kata Sakura sukses membuat kedua orang tuanya tidak jadi memakan makan siang mereka. Tatapan mereka berubah jadi sedih mengingat kenyataan itu tapi toh mau bagai mana lagi? Lari dari kenyataan? Itu perbuatan bodoh Bung!

Sakura Haruno sebenarnya sudah lama menderita penyaki leukemia. Satu-satunya obat demi kesembuhannya adalah dengan donor sumsum tulang belakang. Tapi setelah menunggu 6 tahun donor sumsum itu tak kunjung datang. Itu membuat kondisi Sakura makin parah. Apalagi dia anak semata wayang karena ibunya sudah tidak bisa hamil lagi. Untung ada Sasuke, pemuda baik hati yang merupakan mahasiswa fakultas hukum yang mau mencintai dan menerima Sakura apa adanya dan tahu Sakura mengidap penyakit itu.

"Sudahlah Sakura jangan pikirkan itu lagi. Hm.. Bukankah besok ada acara kelulusan Sasuke dan rencananya bulan depan mau ngelamar kamu?", Tanya Baki berusaha menghilangkan ketidak enakan diruangan itu.

"Oh ia! Aku lupa, ya sudah kalo gitu Sakura pergi dulu ya Papa Mama",Kata Sakura berpamitan pada orang tuanya. Dia ingin melihat wajah kegembiraan kekasihnya itu untuk menyiapkan kelulusan besok. Dia segera mengambil karimun pink-nya.

"Bye semua!", Treak Sakura dari balik kaca. Orang tuanya hanya melempar seyum lembut yang kecut.

"Sebaiknya kita biarkan dia menikmati waktunya ya Pa?" Tanya Rin pada suaminya.

"Ia ma. Sebaiknya kita juga segera memberitahu keparahan keadaan Sakura pada keluarga Uciha", Kata Baki menimpali.

"Ayo masuk" Ajak Rin pada suaminya.

~Rumah Naruto 18.57~

Seorang pemuda pirang sedang duduk di depan sebuah grand piano putih dan memainkan lagu Namie Amuro yang berjudul 4 season dengan tuts tuts piano yang mengalun merdu. Alunan itu pun tak luput dari pendengaran sang kakek yang berambut putih panjang dan ada garis merah di matanya dan turun ke bawah. Kemudian sang kakek mendekati sang cucu yang sedang mengalunkan music cinta itu.

"Hey Ramenboy. Tumben opa denger kamu dentang denting ga jelas. Apa kamu lagi jatuh cinta? Sama siapa? Jangan bilang Sakura lagi. Kalo emang Jodoh ga kemana kok Ramenboy", Kata sang Kakek bijak*Nyoscos*.

"Ihhh.. Opa ah siapa lagi yang jatuh cinta. Ramenboy tu habis ketemu cewek pa", kata Naruto.

"Wah itu pasti kamu jatuh cinta Ramenboyku", Kata sang Kakek ngotot*Tua-tua kok ngotot(dijitak)*

"Terserah Opalah. Gimana bisnis jualan mobil Opa?", Tanya Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Oh baik. Emangnya kenapa?", Tanya Sang Kakek balik. Ternyata taktik mengalihkan topic pada orang yang sudah tua selalu berhasil.

"Ngak. Cuma nanya", Jawab Naruto di iringi seringai kecil.

"Owh… ya udah. Cepet naik. Tidur gih besok lu kan kerja", Perintah Si Kakek.

"Ya Opa" Naruto pun naik kekamarnya dilantai 2. Kamanya didominasi warna hitam dan oranye. Hanya warna boneka musang yang berbulu seperti warna bulan yang terlihat kontras disana.

Tapi Naruto tidak langsung tidur dia mengambil laptopnya. Kemudian dia membuka situs Twiter.

Terlihat nama teman Twit nya yang paling sering terpampang namanya:

_Ramenboy _: Hola… boleh kenalan?

_Lavendergirl _: Boleh. BTW gi ngapain?

_Ramenboy _: Twitlah masak makan

_Lavendergirl_ : Hahaha maksud gua selain twit

_Ramenboy_ : Minum jus jeruk. Mau?

_Lavendergirl _: Ah ga makasi aja

_Steven Lavendergirl : _ I Love U

_Lavendergirl Steven _: Siapa sih lhoe baru kenal juga. Liat aja ga pernah.

_Steven Lavendergirl _: Aku tahu kok apa yang sebenernya kamu rasain.

_Lavendergirl Steven _: #$%^&*$$^&*&!~#$#%^&*&*(()_+$#%

_Steven lavendergirl _: I Love U Too

" Ni anak ngotot amat ya", Guman Naruto melihat isi twitannya. Kemudian melihat blog pen name Lavendergirl

'Rasanya aku familiar' Batin Naruto.

~Di Kos-kosan Hinata~

Hinata sedang menatap layar laptopnya. Dia sedang Twiteran dengan Steven cowok yang bikin dia bener-bener sebel.

_Lavendergirl:_ Oi! Kalo lhu jantan kita ketemuan. Berani lho?

_Steven: _Siapa takut. Ayo dimana?

_Lavendergirl:_ Gua pake kaos cream jeans biru ma blazer item.

_Steven: _Gua baju kotak-kota jeans coklat.

_Lavendergirl:_ Ketemu di café Barbara Eireith jam 3 habis mata kuliah

_Steven: _Setuju

_OFF_

Setelah itu Hinata langsung mematikan laptopnya. Kemudian menganti bajunya dengan pyama tidur dan terbang ke alam mimpi.

~Didepan gedung Universitas Konoha 11.15 p.m~

Nampak seorang gadis berambut pinky panjang sedang menunggu seseorang di bangku taman panjang bercat putih. Tiba-tiba matanya di tutup oleh seseorang dari belakang. Pria berambut model pantat ayam yang disembunyikan oleh pakaian sarjananya yang menandakan dia lulus sebagai seorang sarjana.

"Sa-sasuke-kun…", Kata si gadis menebak-nebak. Seketika semua kembali terang. Terlihat seorang pemuda tampan bermata onyx. Terbersit sebuah senyuman kebahagiaan di wajahnya.

"Lihat Sakura, aku lulus dengan nilai 'Sangat Memuaskan'", Kata si pemuda yang di panggil ssuke kegirangan. Mata sang gadis akhirnya membulat indah.

"I-itu berarti… Kita…", Sakura tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi. Cairan hangat mengalir di pipi mulusnya.

"Ia. Ini berati kita bisa menikah sesuai dengan syarat dari orang tuamu", Kata Sasuke sambil memeluk tubuh mungil Sakura.

~Di depan Kos-kosan Hinata~

Hinata POV

Sial, Sial, Sial! Kalo nga ada bemo lewat gua nga bakal bisa kuliah nih. Bakal di bunuh ma Ibiki-sensei kalo telat 1 detik. HUAHAUAHA… SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME! Kayaknya dewa lagi baik ma gua permohonan gua terkabul. Itukan cowok yang nganterin Pizza kemaren. Ah nebeng ma dia ah.

Ends of Hinata POV

Naruto lewat di depan Hinata langsung berhenti mendengar triakan STOP super dari Hinata. Mau ga mau Naruto Stop.

"Eh Lhu da kemana ga? Anterin gua ke kampus ya? Dah telat nih. Ntar tak bayar kok" Iming Hinata.

"Ya Gue anterin. Tapi bayarnya berapa?" Tanya Naruto. Otaknya sekarang Cuma isi duit-duit.

"Hmm.. $100! Gimana? Mau ya? Please!", Belas Hinata pada Naruto. Yah walaupun sebenernya Cuma $30 sih. Boonk dosa lho mbak*berisik*.

"Ayo naik", Pinta Naurto cepat.

"Beneran nih gua boleh naik. Ah makasi aja gitu. Emangnya lho ga kerja?", Tanya Hinata lagi

"Mau gua anterin ga? Cepetan naik! Ntar lho telat mau telat!", Goda Naruto.

"Ok", Hinata pun naik ke motor Vespa Naruto. Mereka pun berangkat ke Universitas Konohan. Tanpa mereka sadari ada sebuah mobil avanza hitam yang mengawasi mereka. Seseorang tampak tidak senang akan hubungan mereka.

Di perjalanan mereka melewati kediaman Haruno. Nampak seorang gadis berambut pinky bersama seorang pemuda emo.

"Eh itu kan Sasuke. Senior Gua di UK. Gua denger sih dia mau nikah. Sana yuk kasi slamet", Ajak Hinata pada Naruto. Naruto hanya melempar senum kecut atas pernyataan Hinata tadi. Dadanya seperti di hantam benda tumpul menyisakan sakit yang memuai terus berusaha lepas.

Kemudian mereka turun di depan 2 pasangan itu. Naruto menerima tatapan tidak suka dari Sakura. Setelah mereka turun dari motor disambut senyum hangat oleh Sasuke.

"Hai senior Sasuke! Slamet ya atas pernikahan anda", Kata Hinata ceria. Kemudian di ulurkan tanganya untuk menggapai tangang Sasuke.

"Ia sama-sama Hinata", Ucap sasuke dingin. Kelihatanya dia ga suka ngliat Naruto ada di sana.

"Oh ya kenalin ini Naruto. Temen gua. Naruto ini Sasuke. Senior gua", Ucap Hinata menggenalkan mereka.

"Gue Naruto. Selamet ya!", ucap Naruto. Di ulurkan tanganya penuh kehangatan seperti roti yang selalu dia antarkan. Tapi tak ada sambutan apa-apa dari sang pemuda emo atau pun gadis pink. Kemudian dengan senyum kecut di turunkannya tanganya. Pelan-pelan. Merasa ada yang nga beres and nga enak ma suasana hati Sasuke. Hinata berencana menggaet Naruto pergi.

"Um.. udah ya Senpai. Ntar aku telat lagi. Udah, Naruto ayo anterin aku", Kata Hinata seraya narik Naruto pergi dari tempat itu. Hinata memasang ada antenna curiga antara Naruto dan Sakura.

~Di dalam perjalanan ke UK~

"Oi! Naruto lhu ada masalah ya ma senpai gua?", Tanya Hinata waktu dibonceng ma Naruto.

"Ngak tuh", Jawab Naruto*Boonk dosa lhu mas! Bulan puasa nih*

"Terus kok senpai ngak suka gitu ya ma elo?", Tanya Hinata heran.

"Ah ngak kok. Mungkin Cuma perasaan lho aja kale", Balas Naruto.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan gerbang UK. Hinata pun turun sambil melepas helm biru laut yang di berikan Naruto.

"Eh…. Naruto-kun, entar anter gua ke café Barbara Eireith jam 3 ya?" Pinta Hinata pada Naruto dengan tampang memelas.

"Oi! Hinata-chan bayaran $100-nya ja belom mau numpang lagi", Tolak Naruto secara Matre.

"Ya entar gua bayar kalo lhu mau nganterin gua", Hinata memelas di depan Naruto. Sebenernya sih dia anti sama yang namanya 'Pemerasan'-lho?- err ralat 'Pemelasan'. Secara jatuhin harga diri banget tahu.

"Oke deh. Gua anter", Pasrah Naruto ngeliat muka melas-nya Hinata*Gimana?*. kemudian dia mengambil helm birunya dari tangan si cewek. Dan pergi meninggalkan si cewek dengan tampang ceria.

~Di tempat kerja Toko Bakery Teuchi~

"Kemana aja sih lho 'Jabrik'?, Nungguin si Pinky itu? Udahlah dia ngak bakalan mau ma elo sampe ketek tumbuh bulu idung", Sambet Kiba yang langsung menghujami pertanyaan pada Naruto sambil mencela perbuatan bodoh Naruto.

"Eh ember bocor. Gua nga dari ngeliatin Sakura-chan. Gua dari nganterin cewek cakep. Namanya Hinata-chan", Elak Naruto dari pertanyaan maut Kiba.

"Eh? Masak Cakep? Kenalin donk?", Pinta Kiba pada si pemuda 'Jabrik'.

"Ogah. Dia bagian gua", Tolak Naruto seraya ninggalin Kiba cenggo dengan mulut berbusa. Kemudian Naruto berangkat mengantarkan roti-roti ke pelangan roti.

~Di depan Kos-kosan Hinata pukul 14.22~

TINNN-TINN…

Naruto terus membunyikan klarksonnya di depan koskosan Hinata. Dan tiba-tiba ada yang menimpuknya dengan botol aqua. Seorang cewek rambut hitam panjang selengan dengan mata coklat bening, yang ternyata Yuki-chan*Autor cerita ini*

"Woi berisik tau jangan maenin bell", teriak Yuki-chan. Kemudian sang autor menghilang dalam rumah kos-kosan. Tiba-tiba pintu koskosan Hinata terbuka. Keluarlah seorang gadis dengan rambut indigo panjang digerai mengunakan kaos cream bergambar cake blueberry dan jeans Sana biru dongker lengkap dengan blazer hitam manis. Cantik.. hanya itu yang lewat di benak Naruto.

"Oi! Maaf kelamaan. Ayo anterin gua. Ntar tak bayar. Tapi ternyata uang gua Cuma $30 ngak papa ya", Himbau Hinata pada Naruto supaya dia ngak ngamuk nantinya gara-gara janjinya ngasi $100 malah $30.

"Umm.. Ngak papa asalkan gua di traktir jus maple?", Pinta Naruto.

"Umm. Ok. Deal ya. Yuk berangkat", Ajak Hinata. Kemudian di beri helm biru langit oleh Naruto. Kemudian memulai perjalan ke café Barbara Eirieth.

"Oi! Hinata-chan gua mau ngebut macet noh. Pegangan kuat-kuat supaya nga jatuh", Himbau Naruto pada Hinata yang berbonceng dibelakanganya. Segera dia merasakan pengelangan tangan yang hangat melingkar di pinggang kokohnya. Entah mengapa merasakan hal itu membuat si pemuda pirang menjadi Blushing.

'Kenapa Gua deg-degan gini ya padahal dia kan bukan pacar gua' Pikir Naruto.

'Ngapain sih gua mesti peganggan ma dia. Padahal kan malu banget nih gua. Ah bodo yang penting gua ngak jatuh aja patu untuk disyukuri' Batin Hinata.

Akhirnya mereka ber2 berangkat melewati macet dengan Hinata yang masih memeluk Naruto. Ini terus berlangsung sampai mereka sampai di café Barbara Eireith. Setelah berhenti ke2 –nya langsung blushing mengetahui posisi masing-masing.

"U-m gua mau nyari orang. Janjianya mau ketemuan di café ini. Kalo lhu mau masuk ikut gua aja", Ajak Hinata merasa sedikit canggung.

"Um. I-a deh gua ikut", Naruto ikut-ikutan canggung ngeliat Hinata Blushing. Akhirnya mereka ber-2 masuk ke café tersebut. Ternyata suasana ga mendukung. Hari ini café itu penuh dengan pasangan BaJa*BaruJadi*.

Akhirnya mereka ber2 memesan tempat duduk. Datanglah seorang pelayan bertag name Suigetsu menghampiri mereka.

"Pesan apa mbak mas?", Tanyanya sopan. Sambil menyerahkan daftar menu. Kemudian setelah 15 menit.

"Blueberry shake milk special ama flat choco berry cream cake, ya mas, Naruto-kun apa?" Tanya Hinata sambil memesan makananya.

"Juice Maple choco chip ama banana crispy jam ya", Jawab Naruto seraya menyerahkan daftar menu pada si pelayan.

"Ok. Tunggu sebentar ya mbak mas", Jawab si pelayan seraya mencatat pesana mereka ber 2.

Kemudian setelah 15menit pesanan itu datang. Blueberry shake milk special dan flat choco berry cream cake dan Juice Maple choco chip dan Banana crispy jam. Kemudian si pelayan menaruh makanan itu di atas meja seraya pergi dengan ucapan "Selamat Menikmati" dengan senyum hangat.

Sebelum memakan cake-nya Hinata melirik sebuah Choco cake berry moca yang dibungkus rapi. Kemudian dia mengambil cake tersebut. Tiba-tiba dia blushing saat menbaca tulisan di cake terbebut. Tuliskan yang dirangkai dalam huruf emas dengan kertas pink "Free for new couple". Kemudian niatnya mau mengembalikan cake itu tapi di tahan Naruto.

"Kalo dapet rezeki jangan di buang-buang", Katanya enteng seraya menyantap Banana crispy jam-nya.

Akirnya Hinata menyerah disantapnya semua kue-kue itu. Sampai seorang pemuda pirang lain menepuk pundaknya mebuatnya berbalik dan melihat wajahnya. Seorang pemuda pirang dengan mata hijau toska dan setelan baju kotak-kotak hijau dan jeans coklat yang membuat matanya membulat sempurna. Pemuda ini adalah teman chating-nya di Twiter. Tapi dia kenal pemuda ini dengan baik… Sang Mantan.

Laki-laki yang sudah memutuskan Hinata demi seorang gadis Pirang bermata Ungu terang. Shion. Laki-laki yang sudah membuat dia terpuruk dalam. Hanya karena sorang laki-laki berusia 19 tahun hatinya hancur berkepingkeping. Karena…..Temujin.

"Jadi lhu Steven di Twiter. Mau apa lho?" bentak Hinata.

"Gua mau ngajak lho balikan. Plis Hinata gua masih sayang lho", Pinta Temujin.

"Ngak! Kemana lho saat gua butuh hah?. Gua lhu korbanin Cuma buat Shion. Sekarang dia udah meninggal lho ngemis cinta ke gue gitu? Hmh Sorry boys not sorry for you", Bentak Hinata pada Temujin.

"Kenapa? Apa karena cowok baru pacar lho ini", Kata Temujin sambil nunjuk Naruto.

"Udahdeh tinggalin gue ma pacar gue yang baru. Lebih setia bukan kayak lho cih memuakan", bentak Hinata.

"Oke terserah lho! Tapi gue akan terus nguber lhu! Inget ja", Ancam Temujin.

"Ayo Naruto-kun kita pulang", Kata Hinata sambil menarik tanggan Naruto. Kalo kamu lihat Naruto lebih dekat terlihat ronah merah muda kontras di pipinya.

~Di Perjalanan ke kos-kosan Hinata~

"Naruto-kun. Sorry ya aku ngaku-ngaku pacarmu abis si temujin itu ngotot sih", Kata Hianta memecah keheninggan. Perasaanya jadi tidak enak waktu dia memploklamirkan Naruto sebagai pacarnya tadi di café.

"Ah! Nga papa kok Hinata-chan. Si Temujin itu emang keterlaluan ya!", Jawab Naruto menimpali.

"Naruto-kun. Bantuin gua pindah kos ya. Tak bayar $150. Beneran nih", Pinta Hinata.

"Ok", Hanya itu jawaban dari Naruto. Kemudian kembali ke kos-kosan Hinata. Dia meminjam sebuah mobil angkut untuk mengangkut barang-barang Hinata dari kakeknya. Setelah semuanya beres. Mereka menuju kos-kosan Hinata yang baru. Jelek bagi Naruto. Karena kosan Hinata yang baru tepat di depan kediaman Haruno.

"Disini?", Tanya Naruto.

"Iaialah. Dimana lagi? Osaka? Kejauhan!", Canda Hinata.

"Eh Hinata-chan keluarga Haruno ada acara apa ya?", Tanya Naruto penasaran melihat ada tenda-tenda dan pita-pita yang didirikan disana.

"Oh itu! Putri semata wayang mereka mau nikah dengan pewaris tunggal Uciha corp.-disini nga ada sejarah Itachi kakaknya Sasuke-", Jawab Hinata polos. Naruto hanya tersenyum walau hatinya telah remuk berkeping-keping. Orang yang paling dia harapkan ternyata sudah mempunyai tunangan—err ralat menikah. Benar benar kasihan Naruto(Poor Naruto*dirasengan*)

"Nih undanganya! Mau dateng mau dateng ma aku?", Ajak Hinata. Naruto hanya mengeleng lemah.

Akhirnya mereka berhenti di depan kos-kosan baru Hinata. Setelah membayar sewa Hinata dan Naruto mulai memindahkan bawaan mereka. Mulai dari karpet, TV, kulkas, Kasur dan semacamnya. Sepanjang acara mereka hanya tertawa dan bercanda gurau. Akhirnya semua beres Naruto dan Hinata hanya berpeluh-peluh. Kemudian ada keringat yang meleleh di pipi mulus Hinata. Segera saja Naruto menyekanya dengan sapu tangan biru laut. Keduanya bersemu merah. Tapi kemudian Hinata melakukan hal yang sama pada Naruto.

'Oh God! Jika emang dia yang kau takdirin bersama gue tolong biarin dia tetep ma gue' Batin Naruto dan Hinata.

"Thaks ya. Berkat lo pekerjaan gua makin ringan nih!", Kata Hinata sambil menyerahkan uang sebesar $150. Naruto dengan senang hati menerimanya.

"Eh! Lhu gak ke pesta pernikahan Haruno?", Tanya Naruto.

"Engak. Ngak ada yang gua ajak", Tolak Hinata. Naruto hanya membentuk o dengan bloon-nya. Akhirnya mereka terus bercanda ber2 sepanjang hari hingga Naruto menginap di sana untukmenghindari keramaian pernikahan keluarga Haruno dan Uciha.

~1 Tahun Kemudian di kediaman Haruno~

Setelah dinyatakan mengandung oleh dokter keajaiban menghampiri Sakura. Umurnya bertambah panjang sampai sekarang dia mempunyai seorang bayi perempuan mungil. Uciha Hoshikari. Itulah nama yang diberikan Sasuke pada anak perempuanya. Nama yang berarti bayak. Yang telah memanjang kan umur sang ibu. Anak kesayangan keluarga Uciha. Tapi setelah kelahiran Hoshikari kondisi Sakura kembali menurun. Itu membuat Sasuke kawathir. Hari ini akan diadakan picnic bersama antara keluarga itu.

Tok… tok…

"Ia ada apa ya? Eh Sakura-chan", Sapa Hinata setelah membuka pintu.

"Ah ia Hinata-chan aku boleughghghhhh",

BRUK…..

Tubuh mungil itu rubuh didepan mata Hinata. Dari mulut dan Hidungnya keluar darah segar.

"Naruto-kun! Sakura pingsan. Cepat hubungi Sasuke", Perintah Hinata.

Saat sakura akan meminjam gaun terusan Hinata tiba-tiba kondisinya drop dan dia pingsan. Dan di bawa lari ke Rumah Sakit Central Konoha. Sasuke, Naruto, dan Hinata menunggu dengan wajah cemas kemudian seorang gadis berambut merah marun berkacamata datang dengan senyum kecut.

"Bagaimana Kondisinya Dokter Karin?", Tanya Hinata.

"Kita butuh donor sumsum secepatnya. Kalo tidak nyonya Uciha bisa…", Kata-kata Karin mengantung.

"Baiklah Dokter periksa kami semua kami siap!", Ucap Naruto. Sasuke dan Hinata hanya mengangguk. Dokterpun mecocokan susmsum dan darah mereka dengan Sakura.

Tak lama berselang dokter itu kembali membawa sebuah berkas data. Kemudian menghampiri mereka ber 3.

"Maaf. Yang cocok hanya dengan tuan Uzumaki! Karena sesame darah AB kuning", Kata dokter pada mereka. Naruto hanya mengangguk. Tapi saat dia bangun ada yang mengenggam tangannya.

"Hinata-chan….", Ucapnya lirih. Hinata memegang tangannya dengan uraian air mata yang membuat Naruto tak tega.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku…. Slamanya… Naruto-kun… hiks..hiks..", Ucapnya disela tangisnya. Ada semacam firasat buruk yang menyerang Hinata ketika Karin menyatakan Naruto yang cocok dengan semua tesnya. Ada perasaan kehilangan yang dia rasakan. Dia sudah bersama Naruto selama 1 tahun dan stus mereka hanya 'Sahabat' walaupun keduanya meminta lebih.

"Tenanglah Hinata-chan aku ngak akan ningalin kamu. Mendingan kamu telpon Opa deh suruh ke sini", Ajak Naruto. Hinata pun menepon kakek Naruto. Dan menyuruhnya datang ke RSCK. Setelah Jiraya datang dan merestui Naruto. Naruto mengganti pakaianya dengan pakian serba hijau ala oprasi.

"Oi! Ramenboy, jaga diri ya", Kata sang Kakek menyemangati. Kemudian Hinata menaikan sebelah alisnya.'Ramenboy' rasanya diakenal nama itu. Kemudian dia menarik tangan Naruto.

"Siapa tadi Opa lo bilang? Nama lho Ramenboy?", Tanyanya dengan tampang serius.

"Ya. Mang napa?", Tanya Naruto balik.

"Enggak. Gue punya temen twit namanya Ramenboy. Gue temenan ma dia udah dari semester 6 sampek semester 9", Ucap Hinata. Dengan kata-kata sederhana itu mata Naruto membulat.

"Ja—jadi lho lavender girl?", Tanya Naruto

"Ia", Jawab Hinata. Kemudian ke 2nya pun berpelukan.

"Ngak ngerasa padahal sering ngobrol. Taunya ada di depan mata", Ucap Hinata lirih.

"Gue ngak bakalan ninggalin lho! Gue janji oprasi ini pasti akan sukses. Asal lo mau jadi pacar gue", Ucap Naruto lembut yang membuat Hinata bersemu merah. Kemudian dianggukan kepalanya.

"Tungguin Gua"

"Pasti"

Naruto pun berlalu ke ruang oprasi. Kemudian seorang dokter laki-laki datang. Dokter bernama Yakushi Kabuto.

"Oprasi berhasil. Pasien Nyonya Uciha selamat. Tapi—" Ucapan si dokter terpotong.

"Ada apa dokter? Tapi kenapa?", Tanya Hinata sambil mengguncangkan tubuh Naruto.

"Maaf. Tuan Uzumaki mengalami pendarahan hebat. Hasilnya nyawa beliau… tidak tertolong", Ucap Sang Dokter

"Bohong! Dokter bohongkan?", Tiak Hinata tak percaya. Kemudian sebuah jasad keluar dari ruangan ICU. Mukanya ditutupi kain putih. Tapi rambut pirangnya tetap terlihat mencuat antara warna putih.

"Ngaak NARUUUTOOOO!", Raung Hinata di ruang ICU. Air mata itu terjun dengan bebas di pipi mulusnya.

~Pemakaman Naruto 15.00~

"Relakan kepergian dia Hinata-chan", Ucap Jiraya kakek Naruto pada Hinata yang memegangi nisan besar bertuliskan 'Uzumaki Naruto' tersebut.

"Dia akan selalu adakan kek. Di sini ia kan? Dia masih ada disini", Kata Hinata sambil memegangi dadanya. Terasa ada sebuah lubang besar menganga. Lubang yang dibuat oleh pria pirang.

"Ia. Dia akan selalu ada di hatimu. Seperti marsmellow. Saat dimakan akan meleleh dimulut. Tapi rasanya sulit hilang di lidah", Kata Jiraiaya sambil menepuk pundak Hinata.

"Hinata-san. Tadi dokter bilang ada pesan yang disampaikan Naruto-san padamu. Dia bilang : _'Sampaikan Sayonaraku pada 'Pacarku' _begitu Hinata-san", Ucap Sasuke lirih.

"Tenang Naruto-kun. Pengorbananmu pada Sakura-chan adalah hal mulia meski di bayar engan nyawamu. Tapi aku masih menunggumu lho! Selama dunia ini masih berputar. Berapa banyak kehidupan pun akan ku tunggu kamu. Jadi cepat temui aku ya.

Setelah Sakura sembuh. Dia jadi merasa bersalah pada Naruto. Kini sifatnya berubah. Dia telah sehat seutuhnya. Berkat cinta seeorang pemuda pirang yang kini ada pada gadis lavender.

~Owari~

_Gimana sedih? Atau mengecewakan? Maaf ini fic jiplak film. Tapi gimana? Cukup sedih kah? Maaf kalo salah ya. Em Yuki mau terbitin fic NaruHina rated M. jadi tungguin aja ya._

_Bye~~~~~~~_

_Review~ Review~Review_


End file.
